Dreams of Blood, Tears of Love
by Akira Kyoshiro
Summary: One Shot Lemon Naruto has had feelings for Hinata for a long time. See what happens when he acts on them...


Dreams of Blood, Tears of Love

A Naruto/Hinata Romance

_Blood… Her blood. The sweet, crimson liquid dripped from his fingers as a malicious grin graced his lips. He looked down at the raven haired form, slumped at his feet. He raised a clawed appendage to his mouth and licked it clean. _

_The person who lay on the ground groaned shifting slightly. The evil entity bent down, lifting her up by her neck. _

"_P…Please," the girl begged, "D…don't do this…N…Naruto…" Tears fell from her eyes. _

_He tightened his grip on her, causing her to gasp for air. _

"_Na…ru…to…" she cried, "Don't do this… I l… love you…"_

_The demon dropped growled. "S…Shut up! Don't think your worthless human emotions mean anything to me!" For a moment he stood there, before a feral grin played onto his face. "Die."_

The sixteen year old shinobi quickly sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. Before he realized it…. He was trembling. That dream… The reoccurring dream. It scared him. It made him unsure of himself, hesitant.

He sat up and headed into his bathroom. He soon emerged, donning his trademark orange jumpsuit, his hitai-ate tied about his forehead. "Well," he said to himself, "Time to go…."

He dashed through serene forest of Konohagakure jumping from branch to branch, his pace quick and fearless as usual. He was nervous to say the least. He had planned to meet Iruka-Sensei there to talk to him about a certain matter.

"Hey Naruto!" called a familiar, friendly voice, "Over here!" Naruto looked to his up to see the Chunin standing on the cliff over looking the village.

The young shinobi smiled and waved to his closest friend, leaping down from his perch. He ran up to Iruka, stopping to catch his breath before the man.

"So Naruto, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Iruka asked, looking down at him. To say the least he was curious, and a little worried. They hadn't talked man to man since he graduated the Academy.

The boy sighed; there was no way he could go back now. It was now or never.

"Well you see…" he sighed once more, swallowing his doubts, "Lately… I've been having this dream… In it…the demon fox….it takes control of my body… And I…I go berserk… but most of all… I… I hurt everyone… I stain my hands with the blood of my friends…"

The man looked at his young friend, a look of sadness and sympathy in his eyes. "Naruto…" he said softly, "Don't worry about it… I… I'm sure it's nothing more than a nightmare."

"But it…it feels so real," Naruto said, "I can actually feel the blood dripping from my hands…"

"You're not weak Naruto," Iruka said, trying to console the boy, "You'd never let that beast take control of your body. But most of all… You'd never let anything happen to someone you care about."

Deep down he knew his sensei was right. He would never anyone get hurt by him… especially her. She meant the world to him and if anything happened to her… He'd never be able to forgive himself.

"One more thing Iruka…" Naruto said nervously, "What… What's love?" As soon as the word left his lips, his face was stained crimson.

"W…What's love?" the older man said blushing as well, "I don't know from experience… But I'd say it's when you care for a person more than anyone else."

"You'd do anything for them, just to keep them safe and to see them happy, even give up your own life," he continued, "You'd even call them up just to see how their day is going or even just to hear their voice."

Naruto looked down, that was exactly how he felt. He nodded and looked up smiling. "Thanks Iruka," he said hugging him, "Thanks for everything."

The Chunin smiled, patting his friend on the back, "Don't mention it."

"Well, I'm off!" the teenager announced, turning to run off, "See ya later!"

In a moment he was gone, off into the trees, moving with the grace and stealth of any professional shinobi.

Iruka smiled to himself. "So… It would seem Naruto has fallen in love. Let's just hope nothing comes between them."

It was obvious to him who his friend was talking about. He learned of his crush for the shy Hinata Hyuuga from his Jounin superiors long ago. He thought back to the academy years… back when they were all his students.

He noticed that the timid girl always paid attention to Naruto. Hoping to impress him. Hoping to get his attention. Unbeknownst to her… her wish was fulfilled more than she realized.

"No, no," Neji said softly, "You must apply a little more force to your attack. Like this…" He demonstrated an open palm strike to general area of the heart on a wooden training dummy.

"Yes Brother Neji…" Hinata replied, taking a deep breath, before striking the same spot on a different dummy, leaving a dent.

"Good, now again. But don't expend as much chakra this time," he instructed.

Once again she struck, the indent becoming larger and deeper. Repeatedly, she delivered blow after blow to different spots of the body, reducing the mannequin to nothing more than destroyed wood.

"You're improving Hinata-sama," Neji said, "But remember… in battle you mustn't hesitate."

"Thank you Neji," she replied, a kind smile on her face, "I couldn't have asked for a better teacher."

He smiled as well, his way of thanking her. She was getting better. She had grown much stronger since the time they fought during the Chunin exam. But at that moment, a voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Hinata," came a deep voice from the door. The two looked to see Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga standing there.

"Father." "Hiashi-sama." The two said at the same time, bowing in respect.

"I believe that is enough training for today," he said smiling, "Besides, Hinata. You have a visitor."

From behind him stepped forward a rather bashful Naruto.

"H…hey Hinata," he said blushing, and scratching the back of his head.

"N...Naruto!" she gasped, very surprised, a blush finding its way onto her own face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I….I came to see you," he replied.

"Oh," she said softly, blushing even deeper. She then turned to Hiashi, "Father, may we go up to my room?"

Her father nodded, motioning for them to go on. Hinata swiftly walked out the door, Naruto right behind her.

"You… you can wait here while I go w…wash up," she said, shyly, opening the door for him. He walked in and sat upon her bed. "I'll be back in a little bit." With that said, she headed off to the bathroom.

Hinata turned the knob, water pouring from the showerhead. She slipped off her jacket, dropping it to the floor. She slipped off her bottoms and the tight shirt she wore underneath her jacket.

She sighed as the hot water ran down her body. She closed her eyes reveling in the feeling.

"Naruto…" she whispered to herself, putting a hand to her breast, feeling how he made her heart beat when he was around.

For the longest time she watched him from afar. Admiring him… Caring for him…

For the longest time she struggled with her feelings for Naruto.

Naruto was the first person to see her for who she was… The first person to believe in her… And the first to capture her heart.

She loved him… She loved him with all her heart. And nothing could ever change that.

Naruto sighed and waited patiently for her to return. He lay out on her bed, admiring the soft texture of the silk the sheets were made with. He closed his eyes, her scent filling his nostrils. It smelled of cherry blossoms. It was as pure as she was…

"Naruto," came a soft, gentle voice. He looked up to see Hinata standing there in a pure white kimono.

To say the least, Naruto was stunned at how beautiful she looked, standing there shyly in her kimono.

"W…wow…" he was all that could escape his lips, as he sat there admiring her.

Hinata blushed deeply, "W…what is it Naruto?"

The shinobi blushed as well, looking away, "It… it's just," he gulped, preparing to make a move, "You look very… very beautiful."

The compliment caused the kunoichi not only to blush even deeper, but it brought a small, sweet smile to her lips. "Th…thank you, Naruto."

Hinata moved over to him, sitting beside her friend. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them sure what to say. Naruto remembered the reason why he came to see her and he knew what he had to do. There was no way back now.

"Hinata," he began, "There's…there's something important I have to tell you…"

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked curious to what it was.

The young man looked up into her eyes hoping that this wasn't a dream. Here he was… sitting beside the love of his life. Just the two of them.

"Well…" he began nervously, "For a while now… I… I've been feeling things that were completely new to me. At first…. I had no clue what it was."

He took a deep breath and continued, "But as time went on…. They began to develop… Blossoming into something more… And before long… I realized that these emotions made me feel happier than I had in a long time…"

Hinata just sat there, listening intently. She knew exactly how he felt. When she was with him… she happier than anything. When they were together… she felt safe… secure…wanted… but most of all… she felt as if she was worth something. She didn't feel like a failure.

"But recently… I…I received some enlightenment… This new emotion I was feeling… It was love…"

Hearing that word made her heart skip a beat.

He looked into her eyes, taking a deep breath, "Hinata… I…I love you."

For a moment her eyes were wide, a surprised look on her face. But after a bit, tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Naruto!" she cried out, tackling him to the bed, tears of joy pouring from her eyes.

He looked down at her, a surprised look of his own donning his face.

"I love you too, Naruto," she whispered, cuddling up against him.

Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. He kissed her forehead gently, tears of his own coming from his eyes. Hinata giggled and licked his cheek, boldly, wiping it of his tears.

She smiled up at him shyly, a blush on her cheeks. He returned her smile, licking her cheek in return.

For what seemed like an eternity, they gazed into each other's eyes. His normal blue eyes locked with her pale ones.

Naruto leaned forward until their lips were mere inches apart. He waited a moment before closing the space between them, capturing her lips with his.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft touch of his lips. After a bit, she replied to the kiss by tilting her head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Hinata made a noise similar to a soft moan as she felt him run his hands down her body. He rested one hand on her hip while the other rubbed the small of her back, almost teasingly.

As time went on, she grew bolder. There was no longer a reason for her to be shy around him… They were together now.

She nipped his lower lip as if to ask for more. He obliged, running his tongue over her lower lip which she accepted. She opened her mouth for him, allowing him entrance.

He ran his tongue over hers, the gentle touch making her shudder in delight.

Hinata moved her tongue over his this time, teasing him. As she did this Naruto nipped his lover's tongue, sucking on it.

After a little more, the two pulled away, out of breath. Naruto was the first to catch his breath. He smiled slyly as he began to kiss her neck.

She let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer. He nipped the nape of her neck roughly, causing Hinata to gasp, enjoying the pleasure it produced.

"Oh Naruto," she whispered, kissing him softly, "I love you so much."

He smiled, kissing her back, "I love you too Hinata…"

For a while they just laid there. Naruto holding his dear Hinata in his arms. The girl looked up into her lover's eyes. He could sense the need she felt for him.

"Naruto…" she whispered, "You're the one… You're the one I want to be with… Only you."

"As do I," he replied, softly nuzzling her cheek with his.

"I…I want you to take me," she said, "I want to give myself to you… Body and soul…"

Naruto blushed, "A…are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes. I want to be yours and yours only."

He smiled and nodded, "Only for you, love."

Hinata smiled as well, sitting up, and untying the knot that held her kimono closed. It opened slightly to reveal her developed cleavage. The sides slowly drooped down the shoulders, allowing Naruto to see more.

He watched in awe as it fell to the ground, Hinata standing there in all of her bare glory.

She climbed on him, unzipping his outer jacket and throwing it to the side. Next she lifted his tee shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side. She kissed him deeply, her large breasts pushed up against him.

Naruto kissed her back, feeling her warm skin against his. He flipped them over, as he kissed down her neck. The young man kissed down her to her collarbone, squeezing her breast with one hand. He continued to kiss down to her chest.

He made his way up one, sucking the nipple into his mouth. Hinata smiled, holding his head to her chest. He ran his tongue around it, teasing it, making it hard. He used his hand to rub the opposite mound, pinching the nipple between his fingers.

When he finished, he kissed his way back up to her mouth, nipping her lower lip gently. He reached down and unzipped his pants, Hinata pulling them off, along with his boxers.

When everything was out of the way, he whispered into her ear, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, washing all doubts from her mind. She wanted him… she needed him…

He positioned himself at her entrance, preparing to thrust in and take her virginity.

In half a second, he was inside, her, breaking past her hymen. She cried out in pain, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sshhh…Sshhh," he said trying to calm to calm her, "It'll be okay." He nuzzled her cheek with his wiping her tears away.

Hearing his soft voice caused her to settle down, "Th…thank you Naruto…"

When she was ready, she moved her hips against his, moaning out in pleasure. He smiled, enjoying the feeling of her around him. He thrust up into her slow at first, starting at a easy pace. But as a time progressed, they began to move faster, moans filling the room.

Hinata felt as if something was building up in her stomach, like a spring tightening up. Naruto continued to thrust into her, their moans getting louder.

She was unable to hold it back any longer, she reached orgasm, tightening around him, "Naruto!" she cried out, as if letting everyone hear the name of the man she loved.

Feeling her tighten around him, sent him spiraling into his own orgasm, shooting his seed into her.

The two teenagers lay with each other, breathing heavily.

"I love you Hinata…" Naruto whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Naruto," the girl replied, cuddling into him and falling asleep.

Naruto smiled, as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep as well.

The two shinobi had finally found each other. Their love making them inseparable. Nothing could break them apart…

The End…


End file.
